Valentine's Ball
by bluerain2blue
Summary: When Roy shows up at the Valentine's Day Ball the higher-ups are throwing he didn't care about it or any other one the threw. Then he sees her, will that all change? ROYAI! Also, I got first place in the contest this was in.


Valentine's Ball

By: Bluerain2blue

Roy Mustang had just arrived at the Valentine's Day Ball. Why the higher-ups wanted to have a ball for this occasion now, was beyond him. They never wanted it before so why now? Then they had to notify him late so he didn't have time to go find a date, not like he could actually ask the person he wanted to anyway.

'_I wonder if Maes is here yet.'_ He thought while looking around. The room the ball was being held in was the one they used for most of the balls but this time it was decorated with dark crimson colored curtains over the windows and bright golden chandeliers. Like always they had a band playing and room for couples to dance in the middle of everyone.

"Hey, Roy." a familiar voice called from behind him.

Roy turned on his heel and saw his best friend, Maes Hughes, in a black tux similar to his own. "Oh, Meas, there you are."

Maes grinned and reached into his pocket. "Isn't she so cute?!" He exclaimed, shoving a photo of Elysia into Roy's face. "Tonight she's staying at her little friends house so me and Gracia are all alone. You know, you could come over for some drinks."

"Maes." Roy growled, as the picture moved from his face. "Can't you take a break for one night?"

"Alright, fine but I was serious about the drinks." Maes said, his tone becoming more calm and his grin becoming lighter, "Oh, and have you seen Riza yet?"

"No, why?" Roy asked, confusion clearly on his face.

"Well, Gracia dressed her up today before we brought her and she looks really beautiful. I believe you would be impressed." Maes explained with a sly smirk on his face.

"Why would I?"

"I know, you can't tell me you don't like her." Roy stayed silent. "Do you want me to take you to see her then?"

"Yes." Roy whispered barely loud enough for him to hear.

"What? I couldn't hear you." Maes said with a big grin, knowing full well what he said.

"I said yes." Roy replied louder, glaring at him.

"Good. That's what I thought."

Maes turned and began to walk back the way he came from, Roy followed. They both made they're way though the crowd of people, with wasn't very much since most people were dancing. They kept walking until they came to a table with a familiar brunet and blond lieutenant.

"I finally found Roy, you two." Maes said cheerfully. Both women, who had been in the middle of a conversion, turned to see Roy standing next to Maes in front of the table.

Roy gaped at Riza. He'd never seen her look so… beautiful. She was wearing a long black dress, the neck line cut down slightly and there was a slit on her right leg, that went up to her lower thigh. Her long golden hair flowing gracefully over her shoulders and onto her back.

"Hello, sir." Riza said, waking him from his thoughts.

"Yeah, hi." Roy replied, still a little dazed.

"Hello, Roy. it's really good to see you again." Gracia greeted, with a warm smile.

"Oh, Gracia, it's good to see you again, too." Roy replied, turning his gaze to her, then back to Riza.

Maes grinned widely having noticed his friend staring. He then noticed the band started to play a new song, a slow song. "Would you like to dance, Gracia?" Maes asked , offering his hand to his wife.

She smiled and took his hand, understanding what he was trying to do. He led her onto the dance floor, leaving Roy and Riza alone. Roy stood there in front of Riza, who was sitting.

"You look beautiful." Roy complimented, breaking the awkward after Maes and Gracia had left.

"Thank you, sir." Riza replied, a slight blush making it's way on her cheeks.

Roy extended his hand towards her. "Would you like care to dance… Riza?"

"Of course, Roy." she replied, hesitantly, taken back slightly when he used her first name but followed suit.

She took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. The music playing was a waltz so he held one of her hands, his other hand resting on the small of her back, while her free hand rested on his shoulder. As they danced, probably a little closer than a Colonel and his lieutenant should, their eyes were locked on each others, his onyx on her copper.

Half way though the song, Roy broke the silent. "You know what, Riza?"

"Hm?"

"I think I could learn to like these Balls the higher-ups throw." He replied with a smirk causing Riza to smile wider as they danced.

* * *

This purely fan made. I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. The owner is Hiromu Arakawa.

Author's Note: This ones for a contest I'm entering [http://royai4ever. It was really hard to think of and write since it had to be about Valentine's Day and I had no clue what to write. I think I did alright with this one myself so I hope you guys enjoy it.


End file.
